Tattoo
|season=1 |number=16 |image=File:Tattoo title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=March 12, 1988 |writer=Dan DiStefano Stephen Katz |director=Lyndon Chubbock |previous=Vanity's Mirror |next=The Electrocutioner }} "Tattoo" is the sixteenth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A compulsive gambler in Chinatown acquires tattoo needles that enable him to win big as long as someone else loses their life. Synopsis Notes * Not to be confused with the ''Star Trek: Voyager'' episode of the same title. Quotes Cursed Antique A set of Chinese tattoo needles. The tattoos come to life and kill their wearers, and the user of the needles gets certain victory in a game of chance. Villain and Fate Tommy Chen, shot in the head during a game of Russian roulette. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Keye Luke as Lum Chen *Leonard Chow as Tommy Chen *Mung-Ling Tsui as Linda Chen *Denis Akiyama as Hai Kwan *Harvey Chow as Frankie Wong *Von Flores as A.J. *Susan Jay as Opium Girl *Herbert Lee as Russian Roulette Manager *Bob Lem as Club Manager *Wendy Lum as Karen *Jim Yip as Chang Episode Crew *Directed by Lyndon Chubbuck *Written by Dan DiStefano and Stephen Katz *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Production Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *Peter Watson - Third Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects Assistant *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Gajdecki - Special Effects Assistant *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Assistant Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Ho Chow - Stunt Performer *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Mitch Holmes - Dolly Grip *Michael Iwan - Grip *Rob MacDonald - Electrician *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *John Zulinski - Grip Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Lindsay Chag - Casting Associate *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Peter Findlay - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Secretary *Monika Gagnon - Script Supervisor *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583337/ Tattoo] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes